Existing computer-based systems for personnel management cannot adequately predict a return time-frame for an employee on disability leave. This is partially due to the fact that the expected return date is based upon a wide variety of factors. For example, the expected return date can be based upon a medical diagnosis or based on the employee's general conditions. In many instances, the health assessment of an employee in view of the employee's overall conditions has proven to change over time. In many other cases, the return expectation date may change during the time that the employee is on disability leave. For example, as the time that an employee is on disability leave increases, it is generally observed that the likelihood of the employee returning to work decreases exponentially; even though the expected return date remains the same and cannot account for this likelihood. Additionally, when an employee claims disability, that employee may initially assess an return expectation date. However, later during the disability leave period, the employee may adjust to the receipt of the disability payment, and lose the inclination to return to work. It is generally observed that as the disability leave time increases, employee becomes more accustomed and comfortable and are less likely to return to work thereby requiring a larger than expected disability payment. As a result, the conventional computer-based personnel management systems cannot properly calculate or determine a status of current and future employees, thereby affecting payroll and workflow.
Furthermore, some conventional computer-based personnel management systems utilize several databases to retrieve information regarding the employees and the disability leave policies, previous cases, and expectations dates. For example, one database may include a record for each employee's work history, another may include information regarding rate of return after disability, others may indicate procedures for similar circumstances or other relevant medical information. Conventional computer-based personnel management systems will inevitably consume a large amount of computing/network resources. There is a need for an efficient method, system, and computer infrastructure to communicate and transmit data between different databases/servers in order to calculate an accurate expected return date is needed.